chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Enn Elenen Calendar
Enn Elenen's Interplanetary Fixed Calendar was created with the express intention of uniting the civilizations of multiple planets onto one singular standard calendar after the attinos first made contact with other races in the galaxy. Despite its broad acceptance, many are critical of the calendar for not being applicable to any one planet in particular, and for leaning too heavily on religious influences for choices amidst its creation. The Calendar is divided into 8 months of 45 days. Between every two months, there is one day that does not belong to any of them. These medial days were conceived as and are widely recognized as international holidays. Currently history is broken up into two major periods. The current period is abbreviated as PCU. Often colloquially thought of as the Period of Calendar Use, it actually stands for Perialto Cionaleres Unyio, an Esaran phrase that translates roughly to the "Era of Galactic Togetherness." This phrase was chosen namely because of the discovery by the attinos of other races in the galaxy. The second period, to which the calendar is retroactively applied, is the CCE, which is an abbreviation for the Esaran phrase, Creixendas Cionaleres Esuntani, which translates roughly to the Era of Simultaneous Proliferation. The current year is 148 PCU. Joining Day : The first day of the year and first medial day is Joining Day, which commemorates the first contact between attinos explorers and the Reforged. The first occurrence of joining day marks the start of the calendar's current period. * Joining Day 1 PCU: Attinos explorers make first contact with the Ancients and Akten on Elion. * Joining Day 27 PCU: Revisions to the calendar's medial days are made, shifting the focus off of the Imperial Collective to commemorate the rest of the galaxy. Medial days no longer commemorate the imperial founders of the attinos, and holidays are made more general. It was met with mixed results. In the collective, medial days are often celebrated as they were originally proposed: once for each of the three legendary founders of the Imperial Collective. Month 1: Nerro : Nerro 33: Unprecedented mutations are documented in the ancients. This discovery would spur on a massive cultural shift and a boom of technological advancement and adaptation (2 PCU). Month 2: Raig : Raig 12: This Interplanetary Fixed Calendar is first proposed (1 PCU). : Raig 33: A magical anomaly outbreak occurs, affecting Serani Samrael, Elato Deranir, Melea Ipo, Yami Mitra, and Seven. The Phoenix Guard intervenes on a number of planets to contain it, detaining those afflicted (148 PCU). Paumistere, the Festival Day : The second medial day is Festival Day. It was originally proposed as a day commemorating Auraza, one of the Imperial Collective's three legendary founders. It was later renamed to commemorate the newfound peace in the galaxy, and is widely recognized as an international day of mirth. Many wealthy patrons in the galaxy spend a great deal of money to have the most ostentatious and spectacular displays and parties for Paumistere. * Paumistere 6 PCU: The varinos Civil Rights Movement reaches peak scope with a massive rally in the Imperial City. Lewyn Sevelle speaks to more than a hundred thousand. Month 3: Dorro : 2nd of Dorro: Riots in the attinos' Imperial City are finally put to rest. Lewyn Sevelle is found dead (6 PCU). : 6th of Dorro: A massive funeral procession for Lewyn Sevelle overtakes the Imperial City (6 PCU). : 45th of Dorro: Calendar is approved by the Imperial Collective as the new Imperial Calendar (1 PCU). Month 4: Fenau : 5th of Fenau: ''' The Imperial Collective shuts down as deadlines and misunderstandings over the new calendar cause a massive political gridlock. The government would slowly return to its standard functioning a few days later. : '''30th of Fenau: Enn Elenen's Intergalactic Games begin. The first Intergalactic Games was scheduled on PCU 21. Somnes, The Day of Sport : The third medial day is a galactic day of competition, during which the final day of Enn Elenen's Intergalactic Games takes place. It was originally proposed as a day commemorating Guerra, one of the Imperial Collective's three legendary founders. It was later renamed to commemorate Enn Elenen's Intergalactic Games, which had begun running a few years prior and had immediately exploded in popularity. Month 5: Orsau : 17th of Orsau: Attinos explorers make first contact with the Kharo on Novara (4 PCU). Month 6: Kiubre : 14th of Kiubre: The Kalendal Crusade ends (13 PCU). Llaminacalla, Our Day of Progress : The fourth medial day is known as Our Day of Progress, a day to commemorate artistic endeavors and scientific advancement, focused on the image of a bright and ever-improving future. It's a day of sharing one's progress with friends and family, both personal progress and artistic progress. It was originally proposed as LLamincalla, a festival of lights, a day commemorating Silvea, one of the Imperial Collective's three legendary founders. It was later changed to celebrate something that Silvea's descendants found more palatable. Month 7: Lakopre : 5th of Lakopre: Attinos explorers make first contact with the God-Touched on Minenel (11 PCU). : 40th of Lakopre: Attinos explorers are assassinated on Minenel, sparking The Kalendal Crusade between the God-Touched tribes on Minenel and the Imperial Collective (11 PCU). Month 8: Evre : 32nd of Evre: The Imperial Collective formally outlaws slavery of all kinds, including varinos slavery (6 PCU). : 35th of Evre: The Emancipation Massacres begin (6 PCU). Cendraixet, The Day of Ashes : Sometimes called The Day of Phoenix Ashes, The fifth medial day is a celebration of rebirth and creation. It is a day of forgiveness, with heavy focus on moving forward past previous mistakes. Category:Enn Elenen